time_killersfandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi
A samurai who fights with a sword. Musashi is a brilliant strategist and the finest general in Japan who lost his once-undefeated army to a horrifying dragon. Musashi himself was protected by the dragon's scale he wore and traveled for many years to find it and avenge his loss. Supposedly based on Miyamoto Musashi. Back Story Musashi was a brilliant war strategist and the finest general in all of Feudal Japan. He and his army of devoted fighting men had fought numerous, complex war campaigns and never lost a battle or had a casualty. His men regarded Musashi not only as brilliant in the art of war, but they sought Musashi's advice on nearly every subject of life and sprit. Musashi regarded his undefeated army as his sons, and treated them with respect, devotion, and love. He taught his men to seek enlightenment through becoming one with your spirit and finding harmony in your surroundings. These happier times ended abruptly during a secret mission deep in the rough and uncharted land known only as the Foothills of the Serpent. For the first time, Musashi decided to deviate from his carefully laid plans and take a new route through the unknown and forbidden territory. As Musashi led his devoted soldiers through the eerie landscape, the sky was blackened by a huge shadow that threateded to swallow them up. Musashi stopped and looked toward the heavens. There, for an instant, he believed he saw two fiery red eyes lock onto his very soul. Then, a sudden sharp pain to the back of his head sent him hurtling to the ground. As Musashi recovered his helmet, he noticed that lodged within the metal and leather was a mysterious spiked scale. As Musashi touched the strange object, the ebon sdy turned bright orange and Musashi saw the unnatural image of a huge flying serpent: The legendary Yofune'-Nushi dragon. Without warning, the dragon belched black smoke and white-hot fire from its gaping jaws. Musashi watched in helpless horror as his men burned to bone and ashes in the searing flames. Musashi, protected by the dragon's scale lodged in his helmet, was untouched by the unnatural flames. Yet in his mind he could feel the heat and the pain and the despair of all of his men as their spirits burned from their flesh. Reeling from guilt and shame for leading his men to their dishonorable deaths, Musashi was even more tortured now by the horror that played over and over in his mind. The twisted evil that was in the dragon now forced his mind to watch helplessly as his men were so casually and horribly slaughtered. Musashi, tormented and shamed, vowed to avenge the deaths of his comrades and and restore his honor by hunting down and destroying the evil beast. As the years passed, Musashi traveled the farthest corners and the darkest regions of Japan in search of the fabled serpent. His many adventures and driven wanderings taught Musashi many things, and his deeds became the stuff of legends. Musashi had lost his ability to become one with his world, but he was able to find an enlightenment of sorts through the perfection of his swordsmanship. He developed the Dragon Bite sword technique, specifically designed to vanquish the monstrous serpent. At long last, Musashi discovered the lair of the Youfune'Nushi dragon. It took weeks of travel in pitch darkness, but Musashi persisted, guided by the serpents scale that longed to be reunited with its rightful owner. The dragon, also anxious for his property, waited for Musashi in a huge chamber lit by the red glow of burning rocks. Knowing that the dragon could sense the scale, Musashi placed it around a curve in the main tunnel and entered the chamber from another direction. The dragon was caught by surprise, and Musashi managed to strike first, slicing one eye and damaging the other. A heated battle ensued, but Musashi overcame the beast and sliced the monster to ribbons. It is said that Musashi still resides in the dragon's lair, offering portions of the dragon's flesh to the spirits of his dead soldiers. Move List Butterfly: T & flail WA. Flail BothArms to get faster. Lightning Slice: T & flail BA. Off The Wall: While in the air and against the wall, move joystick away from wall to jump forward Flying Dragon: In air All buttons Flip To Head: Bothlegs Back Slam: D & BothLegs Katana Flash: D & flail WA Daito Flash: D & flail BA Double Slice: Botharms Slide Trip: D & BL Katana Blender: In air flail BA Samurai Hair Cut: In air flail BothArms Flip Double Lunge Kick: In air BothLegs Category:Time Killers Character